


No Hesitation

by FoxyDangerfluff (Argent_Vulpine)



Series: It's Only You [3]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Fade to Black, Heavy Petting, Implied/Referenced Sex, Making Out, Post Game, Risque - Freeform, Showers, Steamy, literally steamy though, nsfw-ish, that poor sofa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argent_Vulpine/pseuds/FoxyDangerfluff





	No Hesitation

She went into her date with Merle with a plan. Well… something like a plan, at least. A resolve? Honestly Nora wasn’t entirely sure how to describe it, even to herself. What she did know was what she wanted. What she was ready for. And she was pretty damn sure that Merle would be more than happy with such developments.

Their date was fairly simple, all things considered, but they usually were. A stroll around town – which they could do this time, since she was actually _in_ town – and then back to the apartment above The Murder for dinner.

It was a clear, warm night, so after dinner they went out to look at the stars, with Nora essentially in Merle’s lap, his arms wrapped around her. This physical closeness was nice; ever since the first time she’d stayed the night, he’d ramped up the intimacy, but he was respectful and hadn’t pushed her for more than they’d done thus far.

Granted, what they’d done had still been enjoyable for the both of them. Making out was fun, but they’d never gone much further than that.

He really was far too good at reading people. She knew he couldn’t read her mind, but when he shifted her position in his lap so he could duck down and give her a slow, sensual kiss… she really had to wonder if he was just hiding that he could.

The kiss lasted until they had to part, breathless, before she was tugging him back for more, fingers tangling in his hair. Nora lost track of how long that went on; what she did know was that at some point she’d begun straddling him. The groan that had elicited had given her a burst of courage, kisses turning desperate, frenzied, passionate.

They broke apart, panting, and Nora pulled back to look him in the eyes, briefly caught up in admiring how very pretty they were. She loved his eyes, his smile, the way he looked at her – the way he was looking at her in that very moment.

Her heart was racing, and she couldn’t even blame it solely on what they’d been doing. “Merle…”

His gaze was just as heated as ever. Nora knew he would hesitate for all of two seconds – if that – so she had to be sure. She took in a deep breath. There was no one else she wanted, and no time better than now.

“… I want you. I want us to… to sleep together.”

Sure enough, he studied her just long enough for that uncanny ability of his to read people – to read _her_ specifically. Whatever he saw had him convinced; his grin was almost blindingly bright before he pulled her against him, kissing her soundly.

There was a new layer to it, now, a level of urgency on both their parts she hadn’t even known could exist. He finally pulled away again, and between breaths said, “Let’s get home.”

She couldn’t be in more agreement with that. It was a really a blur, what he did, but they were through a portal – had he used a _key?_ – and stumbling into his portion of the apartment in record time. The key was removed and tossed onto a nearby table, the portal closing, and then he was pressing her against the wall, picking her up with ease so that they were on a level. Nora wrapped her legs around him on instinct, gasping at the sensation.

That was either very wrong or very, very right. She’d never heard Merle make a sound like that before, but it set her heart racing harder than before, a shiver of anticipation coursing through her like an electric shock.

“We may not make it to the bed,” he murmured against her throat, lips brushing the soft, sensitive skin there.

Whatever retort she wanted to make died on her tongue at the fresh assault on her senses. His hands were warm and firm and confident, exploring parts of her he’d previously left alone, stroking the lines of her body through her clothes and, when she begged for more, beneath them.

If she tried to recall it later, that portion of the night would simply be a blur of frenzied touch, passionate kisses; of clothes being shed until they were bare, bodies pressed together. The memory of sweat, the cushions against her back, Merle pressing down on her as he explored as much of her body as he could.

They didn’t make it to the bed – not at first, at least – and Nora wasn’t sure she could ever look at the sofa quite the same way again.

When they’d gone to clean up in the shower, it had simply rekindled the desire, until they were exhausted and _thoroughly_ clean, finally caving to the necessity of sleep.

Perhaps she wouldn’t remember specifics… but she’d still never be able to forget that night.


End file.
